Oh Bella
by GM Grantham
Summary: Twilight from Edward's POV.
1. The New Girl

**1. The New Girl**

Rumors had been flying since Chief Swan had walked into the front office of Forks High School to enroll his soon-to-be-arriving daughter for classes and I hadn't had a moment's peace since Alice's somewhat unclear vision of an ungraceful brunette wandering through the school's halls.

Alice's unusual interest in the girl had irked me from the start and now she was insisting that this girl was to be my savior. An ironic smile played at my lips. I had no need for a savior when I had my family. Besides, from Alice's description, the girl was more trouble than she was worth.

I felt the new girl's gaze burning into the back of my neck and turned. Her eyes dropped from mine, but it was too late. I felt my throat burn as her scent assailed my nostrils. The scent was so tangy and sweet it was like a drug and the thirst that it awakened bordered on unbearable.

_Told you so._

Alice's errant thought drew a chuckle from my lips. Her visions had yet to be wrong. I examined the girl and fought down a surge of lust. The unexpected combination nearly brought me to my knees. Yes, there was something more to Isabella Swan, though I hoped not to find out what.

My hopes were quickly dashed when, sitting in Biology, I was again assailed by her intoxicating scent. I stiffened, but managed to maintain my control—until that damnable fan stirred her hair and blew the full force of her scent in my direction. I fought back a hiss, my vision going red for just a moment. When my vision was again clear, I saw her meekly take the book from Mr. Banner and move in my direction. I fought down a surge of panic as the thirst hit me with blinding precision. It felt as though my entire body was engulfed in flames and I nearly gave in to my instincts.

She slid into the chair beside me and my gaze flickered to her neck. Fortunately, she didn't noticed, her attention on setting the book in her hands on the table in front of her. Instinctively, I leaned away from her and averted my head, hoping that the thirst would pass.

She sniffed her hair and, for just a moment, amusement overwhelmed the thirst. My attempts to avoid closeness obviously made her think her scent was repulsive. If only she knew how truly appetizing she smelled.

To my displeasure, the thirst didn't fade in the slightest. Time passed more slowly than usual as I waited for the class to end. Cellular biology was my least favorite topic, which left me with nothing else to focus on. Mixed in with the violent images of her death were the most arousing thoughts of claiming her in the most primal ways. There was no doubt now—her blood called to me like no other. The lust was so powerful that it almost overwhelmed the thirst.

I saw her peak at me several times through the curtain of hair that she'd splayed over her shoulder, as though to protect herself from me. Each glimpse of her chocolate brown eyes drove me closer to the brink of insanity.

She again peaked at me through her hair and my gaze snapped to hers. I felt my stomach drop as she shrunk away, a grimace crossing her lips. She was afraid of me. My control returned just long enough for me to recognize the need for an apology. Before it could leave my lips, however, the bell rang and I was out the door. I dropped my books at my locker and hurried from the building. Once I was out of sight, I took off full speed into the forest.

I ran far north, seeking out prey. The moment I smelled the mountain lion's familiar scent, I sped in its direction. My teeth were in its neck before it was aware of my presence and I drained it of every last drop of blood like a greedy babe at its mother's breast.

Still, the thirst burned. I hunted another and another and another until nausea replaced the thirst. I accepted the substitution gladly, relieved. The animal blood hadn't been nearly as satisfying as I knew Human blood to be, but it would do.

I sat for some time on the forest floor, trying to come up with a plausible solution to my problem. I at last reached the conclusion that it would be best for both Isabella and I if I switched to another science in addition to avoiding her as much as possible.

I sighed in annoyance as my best option was met by resistance that could only be fate's way of having a laugh at my expense.

"But there must be another science class available to replace it with."

I froze when I heard the door open and was even less prepared for the assault upon my senses than I had been in Biology. I clenched my teeth and fought against my instinct to growl. I turned sharply and there she stood, staring in awe. Damn her for being so irresistible. I returned my attention to the receptionist.

"Never mind," I bit out. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for your help."

I exited the building as quickly as my feet would carry me. My first instinct was to consult with Carlisle. He would know exactly what to do. But a part of me was embarrassed about my baser reaction to her and I couldn't imagine discussing things of that nature with the man who had become like a father to me. Torn, I at last decided that her safety and my sanity were more important than my own pride. With a resigned sigh, I slid into the Volvo and took off toward our home.

* * *

No one else was home yet, for which I was infinitely grateful. I wasn't certain I could endure Emmett's constant jibes about this most sensitive subject. He already harassed me for my archaic beliefs regarding pre-marital intercourse.

I found Carlisle precisely where I had predicted he would be—in his study. I rapped my knuckles against the door and Carlisle looked up from the book he was perusing, a smile sliding across his lips.

"I wondered when you would come to me," he joked.

I sighed, wishing not for the first time that I had some secrets from my family. He motioned me into the room and I slid into the lounge chair beside his desk. "You know why I'm here, then," I offered.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Edward," he soothed. "While we are vampires, we still have the same needs that any man would. You are obviously attracted to her."

I nodded. "It's most peculiar. While her blood calls to me more urgently than any other, I feel a desperate need to be with her—something beyond her blood's call."

He smiled. "There is a belief that there is one true partner for each of us—a mirrored image of sorts," he explained. "It is very rare for one to meet their destined partner and as such, it is a gift. These meetings happen swiftly and often in the most unexpected ways. By all accounts, it is the most powerful force in this world or any other and will change you forever."

"So you think that I should delve deeper?" I asked.

"I think, Edward, that you should follow your heart," he added. "After all, this is a once-in-a-lifetime event, even for a vampire."

* * *

I took a few days away from school to evaluate my situation. From his thoughts, I knew Carlisle was worried about me. However, he said nothing aloud. I spent those days hunting regularly, my thirst returning with a vengeance each time I recalled her scent.

Along with the thirst came a desire so powerful that I was forced to resort to solo stimulation several times daily to stake the fire that my wild imagination ignited. I imagined Isabella in numerous positions, her cheeks flushed with pleasure and her eyes filled with a lust that reflected my own.

I felt the shame engulf me as I imagined her pert mouth around my arousal, her head bobbing up and down, but the sensations the images invoked made me come harder than I had in my one hundred years. Never had I wanted a woman as I wanted her. Damn my luck that the woman I desired above all others was Human and so very fragile at that.


	2. Facing Fate

**2. Facing Fate**

By Monday, my mood had lightened considerably and I was determined not to let the power Isabella held over me affect my mood. Emmett threw the first snowball, which I ducked. I laughed when the snowball hit Rose right in the face. Outraged, she shrieked as she chased Emmett through the parking lot.

My victory was short-lived, however, as a snowball Alice had thrown clipped me in the ear. I turned on my little pixie sister, gathering a ball of my own. Before I could throw it, she shoved a clump into my face.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head at our antics. My gaze locked briefly with Alice's and a smirk spread across my face. I tossed the snowball in my hand, but Jasper dodged it easily. I heard a yelp and turned to see Rose shoving handfuls of snow down Emmett's shirt.

I chuckled. _No less than you deserve._

Emmett turned in my direction and smirked. _You're about to get what you deserve, little brother._

I saw Alice's vision of me being bombarded with an avalanche of snow and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alice," Jasper whined.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

* * *

We filed into the cafeteria, laughing, and sat down at our usual table. I caught a glimpse of Isabella standing in line with her friends to purchase her lunch. I diverted my gaze before she could look in our direction.

_She's staring at you_, Alice teased.

I turned to find that Alice was right. Isabella's gaze dropped the moment she realized she'd been caught, but this time I couldn't look away. Her pale skin made her look like a winter angel and, for a moment, the fantasies returned.

_I DID NOT need to see that,_ Rose whined.

I grinned. _Sorry. _I wasn't, really.

The girl, Jessica, frowned. _What's so special about Bella? Why is he staring at her like that? _

Her stray thought made me chuckle. If only she knew.

She snickered. _She's got it bad._

My eyebrows arched at the observation. Of course Bella was attracted to me—just like every other Human girl in this school. It was part of the trap. For the rest of the lunch hour, she avoided looking in my direction and I fought to suppress my disappointment. I realized that she was embarrassed. I grimaced. Had my behavior last week truly humiliated her that badly?

* * *

I resisted the urge to laugh at how hard she was trying to pretend that she didn't care. I entered the room and slid into the chair beside hers. She was very engrossed in the doodles she was constructing.

"Hello," I greeted cautiously.

Her gaze snapped to me and she wore a stunned expression. Now that my thirst was more under control, I realized that I couldn't hear even a slight whisper of her thoughts. How curious. The best way to delve further, I decided, was to introduce myself and watch her reaction.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I added. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"H-how do you know my name?" she stammered.

I laughed. My gaze flickered to her lips so quickly that I doubt she noticed. They were a deep cherry red against her pale skin and the flush that lighted her cheeks fascinated me.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

She cringed and I fought back another laugh.

"No, I meant why did you call me Bella?"

My brow furrowed. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," she countered. "But I think Charlie—I mean my dad—must call me Isabella because that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh."

Not a moment too soon, Mr. Banner started class, explaining today's lesson. Identifying the phases of mitosis would be too easy for me. I decided to allow Bella to try.

"Ladies first, partner?" She stared at me for a moment and I realized that my smile was unintentionally dazzling her. At times, I cursed that ability. She continued to stare and my smile faded. "Or I could start if you wish."

Her cheeks flushed. "No, I'll go ahead."

She snapped the first slide into place with an ease that spoke of familiarity and adjusted the objective, then studied the slide briefly.

"Prophase," she offered confidently.

I paused. "Do you mind if I look?" I blurted before she could remove the slide, my hand grabbing hers to stop her. The warmth of her hand surprised me, but the shock stung my hand. She pulled away before I could and I realized that she had felt it too.

Embarrassed, I pulled my hand back, then reached for the microscope. I fought to control my shaking hand as I glanced at the slide.

"Prophase," I agreed, writing my conclusion on the worksheet. I then switched the first slide for the second and quickly examined it. "Anaphase." I wrote that in the second space.

"May I?" she asked. I smirked as I realized the game we were inadvertently playing and pushed the microscope toward her. My smirk widened as I noted the frown that slid across her lips as she studied it.

"Slide three?" she asked, holding out her hand.

I handed it to her, careful not to touch her hand again. She barely glanced at it before concluding, "Interphase." She passed me the microscope and I scarcely glanced at it before writing the answer under the third section.

We finished surprisingly quickly and I knew for certain that Bella Swan was more observant than I had given her credit for, most especially when she asked, "Did you get contacts?"

I panicked, struggling to come up with a vague enough reply while managing a puzzled look. "No."

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes."

I shrugged and quickly looked away. Her intense gaze had brought back the hunger and I clenched my fists in a miserable attempt to distract myself from the thirst. Mr. Banner came to our table and relief washed over me as his scent nearly drowned out Bella's, allowing me to regain control.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

He glanced at Bella, his gaze skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?"

She smiled sheepishly and I chuckled softly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

His features remained neutral, but I could see the slight annoyance in his eyes. "Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He began to walk away, muttering under his breath, "Damned gifted kids. Waste of their time and mine."

I returned my attention to Bella and found her again doodling in her notebook. "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

She didn't visibly react. "Not really." I had the feeling that her answer was honest.

"You don't like the cold." Odd. Most of the Humans here seemed to be enjoying the snow.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea," she muttered.

I hadn't liked the climates that we were required to live in at first either, but the rainy areas of the country were the best place for vampires who enjoyed walking in the daytime and wished to avoid our differences being noticed. I had grown accustomed to the weather and had even grown to like snow.

But for a Human who had the choice, it was odd that she would come here if she despised cold, wet weather.

"Why did you come here, then?"

"It's...complicated."

This caught my attention and I pursued the truth further. "I think I can keep up."

Our gazes locked and she answered quickly. "My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex," I replied. I studied her for a moment before adding, "When did that happen?"

"Last September."

How odd that she sounded so resigned. "And you don't like him."

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

If she thought he was nice, then, "Why didn't you stay with them.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

A smile slid over my lips at the return of hers. "Have I heard of him?"

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

How fascinating it was to be forced to have a conversation aloud to get my answers instead of merely picking them from her mind. I found that I very much liked the sound of her voice and the conversation seemed to have broken the earlier tension between us. She was relaxed now that I wasn't glaring at her or giving clipped responses to her questions.

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." By the defiant tilt of her chin, I could tell I'd guessed incorrectly. I suppose my tone would come across as a bit patronizing given that I was used to knowing facts when spoken aloud. It was still strange for me to vocalize my thoughts and I often used the wrong inflection.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

Curious. "I don't understand," I admitted, frustrated at my inability to read her mind.

She sighed. "She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

She chose to be unhappy rather than see her mother unhappy. How extraordinary selfless. _An angel in body and soul_. A lump formed in my throat. She was perfection...more so than I'd anticipated. God help me but I was falling in love with her more and more each moment.

"But now you're unhappy."

"And?" she challenged. There was a gleam in her eyes that betrayed a strength I doubted she even knew she was capable of.

"That doesn't seem fair," I responded with a shrug.

I felt a sharp pang in my gut at the dry laugh that escaped her lips. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

If only she knew. "I think I've heard that somewhere before," I added wryly.

"So that's all."

Her abrupt words snapped me from my thoughts. The pain was beginning to fade from her gaze and the anxiety returned. "You put on a good show," I observed. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

At her grimace, I knew that I'd struck a nerve; but she didn't respond.

"Am I wrong?" I pressed.

Again, she didn't respond. I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"I didn't think so."

I'd managed to figure her out _without_ reading her mind. I was a little rusty given that the last ninety years I hadn't needed to extend much effort into reading people.

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped, her eyes dropping.

I'd definitely hit a nerve. "That's a very good question," I muttered in response.

It was clear she expected a further explanation. I had none to offer her. I still questioned my own motives, still unsure as to whether delving deeper into my reaction to her was in her best interests.

At her scowl, I bit back a laugh. "Am I annoying you?"

She glanced at me and a surprisingly honest answer passed her lips. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read—my mother calls me her open book."

A smile threatened. "On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." And it was the truth. Only through her facial expressions was I able to ascertain her reactions to certain facts.

"You must be a good reader then."

I couldn't stop the wide smile. "Usually."

The thirst was returning and I again leaned away from her, gripping the table to distract myself. I nearly sighed with relief when the bell rang. I slid from my seat and exited the classroom.

* * *

I watched her move through the rain toward her truck and the irony struck me like a freight train—she might hate the rain, but damn me if she didn't look even more radiant with the little droplets of water running down her face and neck. In her determination to get somewhere dry, she didn't notice me watching her at first.

She slammed the door to the truck shut and I watched as she unzipped her jacket, pulled the hood back and fluffed her hair. I subconsciously licked my lips as images of her unshielded skin contrasting with stark white sheets, her auburn hair fanned over a pillow popped into my mind.

She turned and our gazes locked. My stomach dropped for a moment when the vehicle moved abruptly backward, nearly hitting a car. Fortunately, she stopped in time. She pulled out again and continued straight past me without so much as a glance. I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle.

* * *

I knew what I'd be facing before I even walked through the door—one of the disadvantages to being able to read minds. It only served to make me more nervous.

Alice would be happy for me, of course. She understood better than most of them what it was like to be alone. Carlisle would be skeptical. Despite his advice to follow my heart, I knew he was afraid of how Bella's blood would tempt me. Rosalie would be angry at me for risking our secret. Esme would worry for me. Emmett and Jasper would keep to themselves at first, but in the end would voice their disapproval.

I opened the door with a shaky hand and stepped over the threshold. In an instant, I was bombarded with their thoughts and I winced at the volume.

_Enough._

The thoughts silenced instantly and Carlisle came down the stairs with the others treading cautiously behind him.

_I've made my decision, Rose, and I stand by it._

Her lips tightened and rage gleamed in her eyes.

_Do you realize what this could cause?_

I nodded. _I'm aware of that, yes._

_Then why would you continue knowing how this could end? _

_Because she is my eternity, Rose, as Emmett is yours._

Alice grinned. _About time you admitted that to yourself._

I chuckled. It hadn't been easy to get past my fears. In fact, I wasn't sure if I'd completely abandoned them. But I knew that if I didn't try, I could lose my chance at having what Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all had.

Before I could say another word, Rose stormed back up the stairs, her gaze like fire. I sighed. I didn't like fighting with her. The silence was tense. Gradually, the others followed Rose back upstairs—all of them but Alice. She descended the stairs and hugged me tightly.

_Don't let it bother you, Edward. You know how envious Rose is of Humans._

I grinned wryly. I knew only too well. She'd had a life to look forward to before her fiancé had betrayed her. In many ways, she still wanted some of those things. It tore her apart that she couldn't ever have children—a regret that I shared in a way.

I'd always imagined sitting in front of the fire with my children, sharing with them the many moments that my father had shared with me during my childhood. All of that had changed the moment I'd been diagnosed with Spanish influenza. So many of my family and friends had died of it, giving me no hope of surviving it myself. I'd been resigned to my fate until Carlisle had offered me salvation.

I grimaced and shook the memories from my mind. It really was better not to think about life before my transformation. The images only served to torture me. With a resigned sigh, I retreated to my room.


	3. The Accident

**3. The Accident**

Bella pulled gracefully into the parking lot and I glanced quickly at her tires, a smile spreading across my face. She hadn't lived here long enough to know the do's and don't's of winter driving, so I assumed Charlie had been smart enough to put the chains on them. Once she had parked the vehicle, she stepped out of the truck and she too noticed the chains. The unusual display of emotion that followed left me torn.

The images flooded my mind before I knew what was happening. Alice's vision of Bella being crushed by the truck was too much to bear. The moment I saw the events beginning to unravel in reality, I instinctively rushed to her side. I threw her aside and covered her body with mine. I fought back a cry as her head collided with the blacktop.

Before I could recover my wits, I realized that that van was again about to collide with her and I stuck out my hand to stop it. I swung her legs out of the van's path, only relaxing once the van had completely stopped. Slowly, I came back to myself and my first thought was of Bella. She was so still that I feared she was unconscious.

"Bella," I whispered urgently. "Are you all right?"

She shook in my arms like a leaf and my throat tightened. If I was capable, I was certain tears of relief would have been sliding down my cheeks when she replied, "I'm fine."

Still I clung to her tightly, afraid that something else might seek to harm the fragile creature in my arms. She still looked disoriented and I fought the urge to kiss her. I felt so selfish. It was quite possible that she had a concussion and all I could think of was my desire to be intimate with her. I felt her begin to struggle and concern replaced any thoughts of kisses. "Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I watched her eyes widen. "Ow," came her surprised response.

It truly wasn't funny. Yet, it was so Bella that I fought back a chuckle. "That's what I thought."

"How in the..." she trailed off. I tensed, anticipating what she would ask and sure enough, she continued, "How did you get over here so fast?"

I slid my mask into place, my tone serious. "I was standing right next to you, Bella."

I released her and moved as far as I could from her. She couldn't feel how much I was trembling. She didn't look like she believed me. Stubborn Bella Swan would defend what she thought she saw right to the end and I knew that this didn't bode well. I would again need to distance myself from her.

The voices around me sounded as though they were miles away. At the moment, I could care less what the van driver's fate was. The important thing was that Bella was safe. I saw her try to stand and pushed her back to the ground.

"Just stay put for now," I whispered.

"But it's cold," she protested.

I chuckled, but I was less than amused. My concern for Bella continued to overrule my better judgment...damn her.

"You were over there," she said suddenly and I fell silent. "You were by your car."

Again, the mask was in place. "No, I wasn't." I felt the panic return.

"I saw you."

"Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way." She wasn't buying it. I pleaded with my eyes for her to accept my version, fearing what would happen if anyone else made the connection. My family and I would be forced to leave Forks.

"No." She was determined, her jaw set.

The anger and frustration nearly consumed me. "Please, Bella," I begged.

"Why?" she demanded, her voice harsh.

"Trust me," I added, intentionally softening my voice.

Humans couldn't resist my wishes when I used that tone. I hated to use it on Bella, but I was desperate. I was vaguely aware of the sirens drawing closer.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

A gritted my teeth in frustration. "Fine," I barked. I wouldn't, of course. But damn her for making me want to.

"Fine," she snapped.

I fervently refused the stretchers they brought in, insisting that Bella's injuries were more serious—that she'd hit her head. At last, the EMTs gave up and turned their attention to Bella. Her cheeks reddened, her expression sour as they put the neck brace on. I climbed into the passenger side and took my seat, waiting patiently.

I heard Chief Swan call for Bella and the panic in his voice revived my own terror. If Alice had had that vision a moment later, Bella might be dead. Alice's thoughts invaded my mind and I pushed back my emotions, assuring her that Bella was fine—she'd just hit her head.

The moment we arrived at the hospital, I rushed to find Carlisle. He already knew what had transpired by the time I reached him, of course. His brows were knitted in a deep frown.

_I'm glad she's safe—but, really, Edward, what were you thinking of? This is going to raise some very awkward questions._

I grimaced. _Yes, I know. I just reacted. I didn't think. I'm sorry._

He shook his head. _You did the right thing in either case._

_I suppose we'll have to hope Bella tells my version of what happened instead of what I'm certain she saw. She won't ever truly buy into it, however._

_Can we trust her to do that—tell your version, I mean?_

I paused. _I believe I got my point across._

_Well, let's see to her, then. The sooner she's released from here, the sooner she can reconcile herself with what happened today._

We made our way to the room where they'd set her up in silence. Carlisle got stopped by one of Bella's nurses on the way.

_Go check on her. I'll catch up,_ he insisted.

I nodded and hurried ahead.

* * *

I entered the room to find Bella lying on the bed, her eyes closed. "Is she sleeping?" I asked to no one in particular.

Her eyes flew open in an instant and a smirk spread across my lips and her attempt at a glare only served to amuse me more.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry—" the boy, Tyler, interrupted.

I lifted my hand. The accident hadn't been his fault and it wouldn't do him any good to torment himself.

"No blood, no foul," I replied, grinning at the irony of my statement—a private joke that Bella and Tyler failed to catch. I sat at the edge of his bed and returned my attention to Bella. "So what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go." Her whiny voice was almost comical. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," I replied vaguely. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

At that moment, Carlisle entered. "So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she responded tersely. I imagined it was irritating her immensely to have to keep repeating it.

Carlisle then moved to examine the x-rays. _Nothing looks broken or fractured. _"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said that you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," she repeated. I caught the scowl she threw my way and suppressed my amusement.

He then felt her skull for bruises and bumps. I felt a sharp pang in my stomach when she winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really."

I chuckled and received another angry stare from Bella.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room—you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

I saw her face pale as the realization of what Carlisle was ordering sunk in. "Can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy."

She glanced at me. "Does _he_ get to go to school?" she accused.

I couldn't help the smug grin that slid across my lips. "Someone has to spread the good news that we survived."

"Actually," Carlisle corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

Full blown laughter threatened at Bella's moaned, "Oh, no." She buried her face in her hands to hide the humiliation.

Carlisle arched his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" she protested abruptly, jumping to quickly from her bed and she stumbled. I stepped forward to prevent her from falling, withdrawing when she regained her balance.

"I'm fine."

"Take some Tylenol for the pain."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted. Stubborn girl.

"It sounds like you're extremely lucky," Carlisle added.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," she countered, staring at me with hard eyes.

"Oh, well, yes," Carlisle commented absently and I fought back a grimace as I saw the recognition in her eyes.

He then turned his attention to Tyler. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer."

The moment Carlisle's attention was diverted, she hissed into my ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I clenched my jaw. "Your father is waiting for you," I replied through gritted teeth. But I knew she wouldn't let the subject drop that easily.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," she insisted.

I glared, but strode away from Carlisle. She followed. "What do you want?" I demanded, annoyed that she was putting me in this position.

"You owe me an explanation."

I mustered my strength and replied, "I saved your life—I don't owe you anything."

My heart ached as she flinched, the pain clear in her features. God, how I hated hurting her.

"You promised."

She reminded me of a petulant child and her vulnerability made my resolve waver for just a moment. "Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

I saw the fire in her eyes and they narrowed in anger. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

Damn her. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," she insisted. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

I sneered. "What do you _think_ happened?"

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me—Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. The van was going to crush us both—and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it—and you left a dent in the other care, and you're not hurt at all—and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..."

I could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say or do to stop them. "You think I lifted the van off of you."

She nodded resolutely.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." I was desperate—grasping at straws. I knew that there was no way she would believe me, but I had to try—for my family's sake.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," she insisted.

I was slightly surprised by her admition, but I'd expected no less. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't like to lie—so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

I gritted my teeth. She nearly persuaded me. "Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" I blurted.

"Thank you." Her gratitude was angry, but I could tell she was sincere. I saw the expectation in her eyes.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

I bit back a hiss of frustration. "In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment."

She scowled at me and remained silent for several moments before replying, "Why did you even bother?"

Her words were literally painful. "I don't know," I whispered. The words slipped out before I could stop them and remorse hit me the instant they left my mouth. Damn her. She stormed away a few moments later and I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could, desperate to get away from this place.


	4. Sweet Dreams, Bella

**4. Sweet Dreams, Bella**

I swore to myself that I would leave her alone after that. Any kind of relationship with her would only put her in danger. I was a monster, after all. Yet, I couldn't resist visiting her that night to be certain she was truly all right.

I climbed through her window with ease, cautious not to wake her or Chief Swan. She might scream if she found me in her room in the middle of the night and, despite my invincibility, I didn't care to test her father's determination.

I had only intended to stay a few moments as she slept. Turning to leave, I heard her whisper my name. Afraid that I'd awoken her, I turned. She slept on, twisting in her bed as though trying to escape something. My throat clenched. Was she dreaming of me hunting her? Sucking every last drop of blood from her veins? Did she know?

"No, Edward," she pleaded. "Come back."

I stared, astonished. She was trying to catch _me. _Against my better judgment, I dropped to my knees beside her bed and swept the hair away from her sweat-soaked forehead. I fought against the soothing endearments on the tip of my tongue, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. She stilled and I knew she sensed my presence. I was out the window before her eyes could open.

I'd come so close to being discovered that I almost feared for a moment that she had seen me. I relaxed when I watched her collapse against the bed, her eyes sliding shut.

* * *

Despite my close call, the visits continued. Rosalie openly voiced her opinion of my behavior, each vile word testing my patience. Though the rest of them weren't as vocal about their disappointment, I felt it nonetheless. And damn them if they weren't right. But I couldn't seem to stay away from her.

The fantasies slowly took over my every thought. No matter how many times I tried to relieve the ache, the desire would return ten-fold. Such was my fate tonight. I might have been able to rein myself in tonight had Bella not twisted just so, the sheet falling away to reveal her milky thighs connected to that perfect ass—

Safe on the lounge sofa in my room, my mind went into overdrive as I imagined her sultry lips on mine, our tongues intertwined. She whispered my name against my lips in that reverent way and I felt the ache return. I almost shouted in relief as I stroked my hand up and down my arousal.

_Golden brown eyes met mine, her skin sparkling in the moonlight. Her caresses became more violent as I turned her onto her back and slammed into her, letting go of my control as we fucked like two animals in heat. She dug her fingernails into my skin and I hissed as she scrapped my back._

"_Fuck me, Edward," she commanded._

_I grunted as I watched her eyes darken in arousal. "Oh, Bella," I moaned. "God, yes."_

_I was suddenly aware of her lips at my throat and I felt a sharp pain as she bit me. My arousal throbbed painfully and I hissed in pleasure. I fumbled for her clit, rubbing furiously. I felt her walls clench around me and an animalistic growl rumbled in my chest when she arched her back, keening in response. _

_I increased my pace, fucking her with all of the strength and speed I could muster. Within three strokes, she came unraveled beneath me and my vision went white as I came inside of her shortly after, screaming her name._

My vision cleared and I found myself staring at the familiar ceiling of my room. The embarrassment set in as I realized where my fantasies had led me. My siblings would never let me live this down. What was even more humiliating was the dominant, ungentlemanly nature of my thoughts. Before my change, I'd had hormone-driven daydreams just like any 17-year-old boy, even some not-so-tender ones; but never anything this brutal.

And her eyes...Had I really just fantasized about Bella as one of us? I realized now how much I wanted for Alice's vision to be right. While everything in me fought against that possibility, deep down I wanted it so that I wouldn't have to fear hurting her when we made love. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I would gladly give up blood if it meant spending my last moments inside of her, coaxing the pleasure from her beautiful body.

* * *

The next day was torture. I avoided her gaze, afraid that she would see through the carefully-erected mask and witness exactly what I thought of her. It was crucial that she think I disliked her. Otherwise, I might break the promise I'd made to myself about leaving her alone.

"Hello, Edward."

I froze. Her matter-of-fact greeting threatened to break my resolve. My gaze flickered to her briefly, but I quickly glanced away. Damn her.

* * *

I was at her side every night as her dreams continued. My ears strained for my name, longing in her voice as she called for me. It tested my resolve and several times, I nearly pressed my mouth to hers to give her what she sought. She grew more and more difficult to resist. I stroked myself through my jeans as I watched her, careful to keep silent.

Would she smell my arousal? I could smell hers. When her dreams had taken a sexual turn, I couldn't determine. Each night, I'd been so absorbed with my own musings. It drove me mad with want hearing my name on her lips...smelling her excitement...knowing it was me she was dreaming about.

Curiosity drove my thoughts in a very inappropriate direction. How did she like to be touched? Did she like strong kisses and heavy petting? Was she the temptress that filled my fantasies? Did she like dirty talk?

As usual, I left the moment that I saw that she was returning to consciousness. I hissed softly as my arousal pushed at the zipper of my jeans. This Human girl would be the death of me.

* * *

I heard him ask her and, as selfish as it was, I prayed she would say no. Stupid of me. I didn't want her for fear of what I would do to her and yet, I didn't want anyone else to have her either. A rueful smile slid across my lips.

As I had hoped, she turned him down. I saw his gaze flicker briefly to me and his thoughts were clear. I resisted the urge to chuckle. He was afraid that my "stunt" had impressed her. He thought that I was competition.

I stared at her, fascinated. The words she'd spoken as she slept revealed the attraction she was deliberately fighting to conceal from me. If not for that, I would have gone mad from not knowing her thoughts. I still couldn't get a read on her and that frustrated me to no end. Our gazes locked and neither of us looked away.

As though far away, I heard Mr. Banner's question. "The Krebs Cycle," I replied as though bored. His interruption gave me the excuse I needed to tear my gaze away.

When I glanced at her again, she was hidden behind the familiar curtain of hair. I did my best to ignore her for the rest of the period, though I was ultimately unsuccessful. I couldn't help but watch her.

The bell rang and I took a step to leave, but was instead compelled to stay as I watched her gather her things.

"Bella?" I whispered and winced internally at how distraught I sounded.

She turned, her eyes narrowed. "What? Are you speaking to me again?" she shot, her voice petulant.

I fought back a smile. "No, not really."

A laugh nearly escaped at her frustrated expression. Perhaps now she understood a bit of what I was going through.

"Then what do you want, Edward?"

A lump formed in my throat as I realized that I was breaking my promise to myself. "I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way."

"I don't know what you mean." So she hadn't figured it out yet. A part of me prayed she never would. I couldn't stand to see the fear in her eyes when she looked at me. I'd seen enough of that to last me a few eternities.

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."

Her frustration returned and her eyes narrowed. "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier. You could have saved yourself all of this regret."

I stared at her, baffled. "Regret? Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

She thought I regretted saving her life. I'd suspected it, but hearing it said aloud surprised me. I couldn't believe she thought I would regret saving her life.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

Her lips tightened. "I know you do."

"You don't know anything," I spat.

Of all the things for her to take away from my avoidance of her, this one agitated me the most. But I was getting what I wanted. She thought I hated her and seemed determined to hate me in return. Then why did I suddenly feel like a cruel, selfish idiot?

From the fire in her eyes, she had a few choice rejoinders, but she instead turned and made to storm from the room. The exit would have been well done had she not tripped on her way out the door, sending her books flying.

Despite my earlier agitation, I rushed to be sure she was all right, then picking up her books and offering them to her, careful to keep my expression emotionless.

"Thank you."

Though she spoke the words bitterly, I couldn't help but feel that she truly meant them. Her gaze challenged me and my eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome."

Without another word, she stormed away.

* * *

I couldn't get our encounter in Biology out of my head for the rest of the day. I replayed it over and over again in my mind, torturing myself for hurting her this way. She'd done nothing to deserve it and my confidence in my plan was beginning to waver.

The long day had at last ended and I was heading toward the parking lot when I saw Bella already at her truck talking to a boy. From what he could ascertain, he was asking Bella to the spring dance. I chuckled as I watched her shoot him down with the false story she'd concocted to escape Mike's invitation.

I passed the front of her truck, careful to avoid her gaze as I made my way toward my Volvo. The door to the old monster slammed behind me and she revved the engine. It was at that moment that I spotted Tyler in his new Sentra. I smile slid across my lips at the direction of his thoughts. Before she could back out, I'd blocked her escape route. My siblings came into view at that moment and I laughed at the timing.

I watched the scenario unfold. As I'd expected, Tyler moved toward her truck and the moment the window was down, he asked her to ask him to the spring dance. Again, as I'd predicted, she offered him the same story as she had to Mike and Eric. I chuckled at her irritated response.

A moment later, Tyler sulked away, defeat plain in his features. Alice and the others slid into the car, but I didn't allow that to distract me. Her gaze locked with mine and I laughed whole-heartedly as I saw the anger flare in her eyes. I took off quickly, fearing that she might intend to ram my car.

_That was hilarious, bro!_

I turned to find Emmett grinning from ear to ear.

_I haven't lost my touch, it seems,_ I joked. _It was fair to give him his chance. _

Alice was irritated at my cruelty, but Rose seemed as pleased as Emmett. Jasper kept silent, though I knew he found the joke as amusing as Emmett and Rose. This seemed to irritate Alice further and not even Jasper's special abilities could calm her.

The four of us endured the rest of the ride home in silence and the moment we returned, I ascended the stairs to my room. My delight at the successful joke I'd played on Bella was beginning to fade. It was replaced by shame and anger. I'd deliberately put her in a situation that made her uncomfortable and had caused her pain in the process.

My memories of what had happened that day in Biology kept me away from her that night—the first that I'd spent away from her in a month and a half. The hours seemed to pass even slower than before without the study of her body in sleep and the fantasies to occupy me. I quickly found myself bored with my usual pursuits.

A melody began winding its way through my thoughts, accompanied by Bella's face, and wouldn't leave me in peace. I allowed it to lead me to my piano. The keys had a light layer of dust on them from the neglect of the last six months and I cleared it away with my sleeve. My hands sought out the keys like the embrace of an old friend and the notes sung in the quiet of the night as they weaved Bella's lullaby into existence.

There was no need to record the notes on paper. I would forever remember them by their sweet ringing tone as they told the world of my growing love for her. The melody embodied everything she stirred in me. It brought to mind an image of her dressed in the clothes women of the early 1900s wore with me on her arm as we strolled through the park. The blush in her cheeks was unmistakable as I told her how lovely she looked and how much I wished to make her my wife. By the time the last note rang in the night, my throat was tight with the tears I couldn't shed.

_That was beautiful, Edward. _

I turned to find Esme smiling lovingly at me. Instinctively, I removed my hands from the piano and made to stand. She laid a hand on my shoulder.

_Play it again, darling._

A grin spread across my lips and I nodded, returning my hands to the keys. I began again, my strokes even more confident as the tender notes pierced the air. As the final note resonated for the second time, I paused.

_You really love her, don't you?_ came Esme's voice.

_Yes. More than my own life. _I sighed. _But she's Human and I'm too dangerous. I can barely control my thirst in her presence. _

_But you can control it. _I nodded. _And she loves you?_

_I don't know. I can't read her thoughts._

Esme beamed. _Sounds like a good match to me. It gives her a bit of mystery and makes you work for it. As much as Carlisle and I love one another, we have no secrets and that can be difficult. _

_It frustrates me to no end that I'm forced to guess what she's thinking and, often times, I get it completely and utterly wrong. She responds with the most extreme possibility and it catches me off guard._

_You've fought this from the beginning, Edward. Maybe it's time that you stop fighting it and just let it be._

_

* * *

_

Esme's words stayed with me as I pulled into the school parking lot that morning. My siblings exited quickly, making their way to their first classes. They still didn't approve of my intention to court Bella, but I didn't need their consent.

_More than my own life._

The truth of it astonished me. I was truly, irrevocably in love with Bella Swan. I'd never really believed in fate until I'd looked into her eyes. The connection was so immediate and so pure that nothing but fate could have entwined our destinies so meticulously. It was as though I'd known her all of my life—as though the entire course of our lives was written in the stars.

I heard the familiar rumble of her pick-up engine switching off and I looked up to see her parked on the far end of the lot. My decision made, I hurried toward her. She fumbled with her keys, but she lost her grip on them and they fell into the puddle. I reached down to grab them just as she bent over to retrieve them.

She stood quickly upright, her expression surprised. I leaned casually against her truck as thought I'd been there the whole time. From the look on her face, she wasn't buying it.

"How do you _do_ that?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"Do what?" I dropped her keys into her extended hand.

"Appear out of thin air," she continued.

I fought back a smile. "Bella, it's not my fault you're exceptionally unobservant.

She scowled at me and our gazes locked for a moment. Before I could say anything further, her gaze dropped from mine. "Why the traffic jam last night? I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not annoying me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance."

Despite having decided last night that the trick wasn't all that funny, I chuckled at the memory. I regretted my laughter instantly the moment I noted her gob-smacked expression.

"You..."

She was obviously angry, but her difficulty expressing that rage only made me laugh more.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," I added.

It was true. I hadn't been attempting to deny her existence, only the extent of my feelings for her.

"So you _are_ trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

My lips tightened. That was the second time she'd suggested that I regretted saving her life and it was starting to really irritate me. I opened my mouth to explain why I'd saved her; but instead, I replied, "Bella, you are utterly absurd."

When she turned and began to walk away, I realized what I'd said and called after her, "Wait." She continued walking so I hurried to catch up with her. "I'm sorry that was rude." When she ignored me, I continued, "I'm not saying that it isn't true, but it was rude to say it anyway."

What was it about this Human that made me so completely tactless? If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have been so blunt and thoughtless. But then, Bella's extreme notions could irritate me more than anyone or anything else.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she complained.

The comment stung, but I knew it was only because she was angry at me. I couldn't blame her after everything that I'd put her through only to reach the conclusion that I loved her and wanted more than anything to be with her.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," I replied with a chuckle.

During the drive to school this morning, I'd run through scenarios of how to ask Bella on a date without making it seem like a date. I was certain that if she thought that was my intention, she'd say no immediately. So I'd settled on offering her a ride to Seattle. There was every possibility that it had been a lie to dissuade her trio of admirers and spare their feelings; but most likely, she would indeed go to Seattle all the better to solidify her alibi.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?"

"You're doing it again," I chided.

With a sigh, she gave in. "Fine. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday—you know, the day of the spring dance—"

Before I could finish, her lips tightened and she interrupted, "Are you trying to be funny?" She had turned to face me and the rain droplets slid down her neck. My gaze snapped back to hers and smirked. She thought that I was asking her to the dance. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

She bit her lip and I fought back a chuckle. "I heard that you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

A puzzled expression slid across her features. Clearly that wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" I repeated.

"With who?" she demanded.

Had she really misunderstood? "Myself, obviously."

"Why?"

I suppose so. "Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

My explanation was weak, even in my mind.

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern."

Apparently, she hadn't bought it either. She continued walking, but I caught up with her easily. "But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" I asked, searching for a stronger argument.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

I grimaced. I used to be so much better at this, but it seems that after ninety years of celibacy I'd lost my touch.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

And the weak excuses continue.

"Honestly, Edward. I can't keep up with you. I thought that you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said that it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh thanks, now that's _all_ cleared up."

She had every right to be angry. My indecisiveness had caused her a great deal of anguish and I regretted that.

"It would be more prudent...for you not to be my friend," I continued. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

It was the truth. I was pleased that I'd finally been able to say what I meant. Now that I realized how I felt about her, I wouldn't be _able _to stay away.

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" I asked for the third time. She nodded mutely. For a brief moment, my joy that she'd said yes overtook the thirst. "You really _should _stay away from me," I reinforced. "I'll see you in class."

I hurried away before the thirst could overwhelm my senses.


End file.
